


狙击手之心

by Laurachanc



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurachanc/pseuds/Laurachanc





	狙击手之心

莫西卡。

它醒了过来，朦胧地听见有人在唤它。这世界上只有一个人会这么叫它。可这个人明明已经在刚过去的几小时前在一场激烈巷战里倒下了。他的战友，一个不算健壮的卫生兵姑娘，冒着枪林弹雨勉力扛走了他，而它则无奈地被留在了原地。活人永远比死物重要，这是人道主义天地共理——但武器是从来不会明白什么是人道主义的，它只知道自己被自己人抛下了，而且伊万在离它越来越远。

嘿，那小丫头。它当时懊恼地想。忘了部队里的中尉曾下过的令吗，每个卫生兵从战场上救人回来都必须把武器也带回来，否则救回一个连也不予嘉奖。要知道这个后方供应不足前线武器严重匮乏的节点上，任何一杆枪都是部队的救命稻草。

然而没有人能听得见。离开了伊万的莫西卡脱了力一般地挺在废墟里，沉寂得像具尸体。

人们都说武器是不会有感官的，可荒谬的是它现在到处都觉得疼，换在人身上可以说是疼得锥心刺骨。

 

莫西卡。

它又在幻觉中听见了这个名字。除了伊万没有谁会这样唤它。

一切都归咎于那该死的晨雾。那时它和他正藏在一栋高高的废弃钟楼里，它的准镜在摔向地面的前一秒还在试图透过凌晨的暗光和雾霭对准远处，伊万的紫眼睛星辰一般地在准镜后头闪烁着……随后一声火炮的巨响便覆灭了整个世界——要不是这浓厚的晨雾伊万不会摸不清火炮的位置。伊万握着它和倒塌的钟楼一起向地面陨落的时候，剧烈的气浪冲击下它几乎就要被他甩手而出。近乎粉身碎骨的痛感与落地的闷响迸发在同一时刻。它看见他的肉身被砸下的碎石像碾棉花一样滚过，分明地感知到温热的血浆顺着他紧握枪托的手慢慢地淌过它的躯干。最后它听见伊万喘息着用几乎微不可闻的声音对它说：

莫西卡，谢谢你，亲爱的莫西卡。

 

人们从来只知道钢铁铸身的它是战场上最常见最常用的武器之一，顶多知道它叫莫辛纳甘M1891/30，谁也不会像伊万一样这么亲昵地称呼它——这也是理所当然的，它本该是冰冷无感官的武器，但只有在伊万手下它才有了生命。伊万有着一双机敏的鹰眼和稳如铁掌的双手，温和的表面下是仿佛特为狙杀而生的骇人天赋。不论是隐蔽伏击还是近击突围，他操控着它，自如得好像它就是他双臂延长出的一部分。谁也想不到这个平时温吞如一只饱足蜂蜜的毛熊的高大青年到了战场上就成了一个的冷厉决绝的魔王。一路碰上的敌人每每想起对面这支红军军队便会脊梁发冷，这多半要归功于那幽灵般潜伏在各个死角的狙击手，和他那火热的枪膛。

伊万忠于自己的国家，而它忠于伊万，即也随着伊万忠于这片土地。伊万是人们的英雄，也是它的英雄。狙击手伊万和他的狙击步枪莫西卡立过赫赫战功，敌人有多怕它伊万就有多爱它。伊万唤起他给予它的爱称莫西卡，就像骄傲的猎人呼唤自己心爱的猎犬。而有什么样的猎人会抛下自己的猎犬呢？

莫西卡依旧保持着伊万离开它时的姿态躺在砖瓦砾中一动不动，静静地等着伊万回来找到它。

 

莫西卡。

凝结在准镜玻璃上的雾汽越来越多，视觉渐渐模糊。来自幻境的呼声逼真得叫它想流泪。

抱抱我吧，伊万。它无声地呐喊道。回来抱抱我吧。

它想起了陪伴伊万的那些日子。它想起了它借着伊万那紫色的眼睛看见的被坦克辗压过的雪地和被战机划伤的天空，它想起了那年轻却生了厚茧的手掌带它触碰过的原野上清冷的露珠和芬芳的泥土；它想起了那不知从什么时候起，开始能听见的士兵们的哭与笑和冲锋时喊的“乌拉”声，千千万万颗跳动着的年轻的心脏和与心跳一样坚定而稳健的步伐，篝火边踏起的哥萨克，雪中营地里伏特加被灌进青年的喉咙一饮而尽。

一切在这片大地上的战争中该有不该有的声音。

伊万手心残留下的余温渐渐被冰凉的雾气驱散，凝结出细密的露水顺着枪身滑下，证明着它也曾经历过为一场战役赴汤蹈火。除此之外，没了狙击手的狙击枪和死物彻底没了区别。

倘若它没有等到在这里生锈腐烂却被德军缴获了去呢。它讽刺地想。这便会彻底辱没了一个为卫国而生的武器的骄傲。

近处的地面开始随着来人的脚步有规律地震动。它的心开始剧烈地跳了起来。

人们也都说武器是没有心的，真荒谬。

 

莫西卡。

那仿佛传自幻觉的呼声穿过冰凉的晨雾，忧郁又怅然得像是找寻着失散的亲人或恋人。

一阵急促的脚步踏过废墟碎石在它身边停下，它的绶带被拎了起来，拎起它的小手抖了抖它身上的灰尘。

少女把莫西卡从钟楼的废墟里抱了出来，她那握枪的模样珍重得像在抱一个脆弱易折的婴孩。她身上散发着卫生营特有的碘酒和药水味，它认出她来了，这是狙击手伊万的妹妹，曾和伊万一同踏进征兵办公室的娜塔莎。

它认识娜塔莎的那双手，伊万曾手把手地教那双原本细腻温润的小手如何给它装弹上膛。它也认识娜塔莎的那双眼睛，她朝前方据枪瞄准时，在它的准镜后方闪耀着的是和伊万的如出一辙的紫罗兰色。

而现在娜塔莎就要把它带回去，带回给它的原主人。莫西卡笃信如此，因为曾经伊万教娜塔莎使枪的时候说过：“娜塔申卡，我希望你永远都不会须要用到它。”

娜塔莎素来很听兄长的话。她很快学会了枪法，也很快成了一位尽职尽责的卫生兵。

莫西卡被娜塔莎背在了右肩上，他们穿过暗淡的晨光和重重雾霭朝着前方自己人那边跑去了。

 

莫西卡的有些组装零件被换掉了，它奇异地无法再听见任何声音，也没了任何触感。新准镜使它重见天日，但它很长一段时间都没有再看见伊万的紫色眼睛。它想伊万是在养伤，不再会有别的可能了。他是骄傲的狙击手，字典里没有退缩两个字；也绝不可能是死了，因为他给了它生命，只有他的心还在跳动着，莫西卡的生命才能接着跳动下去。

这段时间里莫西卡在准镜后头看过许多双不同人的眼睛，他们有的勇敢有的怯懦，有的生涩有的老练，但都没有伊万那样的温和与锐利。这些人们的眼睛在它的准镜后就像走马灯一样地轮番上阵，一段时间后便再也不见。

直到那双它怀念已久的紫色眼睛再次出现，它的主人之后才再也没有离开过它。也许是受伤调养了太久，伊万射击技术并没有先前那样百步穿杨弹无虚发的水准，但前线从来不会容许一个士兵有多少喘息时间的，经过多场实战后他总归是又成了一个顶好的狙击手。

它从那清亮眼瞳的倒映里见过许多场面。

它见过手握子弹的男孩和老人蹒跚着前仆后继。

它见过拖拉机厂工人开着刚组装好的坦克轰鸣着冲向战壕。

它见过弹坑中不同制服的伤残士兵眈眈相向对峙后互丢绷带。

它见过燃烧弹的火焰将士兵与市民混杂一起的尸堆吞噬殆尽。

在城市残垣间的巷战中，莫西卡一次次在击中目标后在那紫色眼睛中看见一闪而过的泪光，不过每次都被迅速眨去。它在那眼睛里见过坚决，见过犹疑，见过兴奋，那些曾在敌人和自己人脸上出现过的、甚至更多它无法分辨的情绪，它见过它曾经的使用者中一些不同年纪的人眼里岁月磨砺出的东西，都在那紫色眼睛里压缩着渐变。黑色的瞳仁中藏着星火闪烁，藏着不明火在黑压压的湖底沉静地燃烧。

它并不明白人类的绝望和希望。

后来他们离开了斯大林格勒，这因某个愚蠢的理由被炮弹血洗成鬼蜮的城市。

他们向西前进着。

 

那是它第一次没有在准镜后看见任何一双眼睛，却看见了天空。

枪膛内所有的子弹都飞驰向天空的怀抱。它感受到战壕中的人们的呼喊，那喊声在每个人的胸膛中奔涌，连带着大地一起震动。

从此之后莫西卡也没再见过任何一双眼睛，也不再见任何天光。这柄战功赫赫忠诚尽职的老枪永远合上了它的视野，它已损耗过多，再也无心力支撑它看向远方，就同它相伴已久的狙击手的心一样。

疲惫的狙击手和老步枪终于踏上了回家的路。

他们路过战时的故地。它渐渐地听到狙击手的心唱出一支歌——

一直通向迷雾的远方

　　我要沿着这条细长的小路

　　跟着我的爱人上战场

　　纷纷雪花掩盖了他的足迹

　　没有脚步也听不到歌声

　　在那一片宽广银色的原野上

　　只有一条小路孤零零

　　他在冒着枪林弹雨的危险

　　实在叫我心中挂牵

　　我要变成一只伶俐的小鸟

　　立刻飞到爱人的身边

　　在这大雪纷纷飞舞的早晨

　　战斗还在残酷地进行

　　我要勇敢地为他包扎伤口

　　从那炮火中把他救出来

　　一条小路曲曲弯弯细又长

　　我的小路伸向远方

　　请你带领我吧我的小路啊

　　跟着爱人到遥远的边疆

……

三年，莫西卡终于再次听见了狙击手的心跳。那是一颗年轻的、姑娘的心。

他们没有找到伊万。

他没有在这片土地上留下姓名，就如同千千万万个他们一样。

土地上零零散散地分布着或倒或立的简陋十字架和作碑的步枪。三年前，伊万的心跳停止在这里。

过了许久才褪去鲜红的伏尔加河依旧静静地包裹着焦黑的泥土。这古老的河流与大地拥吻着这些年轻的生命。经过一个春天的抽枝发芽，草原上无名的草木野花展开臂膀，预备热烈拥抱西伯利亚的夏天。

抱抱我吧，伊万。莫西卡听见姑娘的心这样喊着，就像曾经在那个钟楼的清晨听见的自己的心声。它听见娜塔莎的心跳越来越清晰，它感受到她轻轻把它搂在胸前。而后娜塔莎抱着她哥哥的狙击枪，仰身躺进草原的怀抱。

1945年，年轻的狙击手伊万•布拉金斯基与大地融为一体的第三年。他的墓碑原本是一个简陋的十字架，可倒在了三年的风吹雨打，而后便是一柄狙击步枪，上面依旧无名无姓，无论是架还是枪都像孤魂似的伫立着。这样的墓碑如今在柏林以东随处可见，像路标一般为遭受战争灾难的人们绵延出了一条回家的路。


End file.
